governmentwikiaorg-20200215-history
Ambedkar Samaj Party
Ambedkar Samaj Party (Ambedkar Society Party) is a political party in India, that fights for the rights of dalits. The party is opposed to Hindu nationalism, which it sees as representing an upper caste minority despite the significant lower-caste presence in the Hindu Nationalist movement, a fact that their supporters have tacitly acknowledged1. ASP claims that Bahujan Samaj Party has betrayed dalits through its alliance with BJP. The leader of ASP is Tej Singh. Singh is also commander-in-chief of the Bahujan Swayam Sewak Sanghathan, a militant dalit organization. BSS was founded 1995. AMBEDKAR SAMAJ PARTY Registered with Election Commission of (No.56/99/J.S.III/2635 dt. 25-6-1999) Ambedkar Samaj Party is a registered political party under section 29A of the Representation of the People Act 1951. The particulars required under sub section (4) of the said Section 29A and additional particulars required under Para 2 of the registration of political parties (Furnishing of Additional Particulars) Order, 1992 are furnished as under:- I-''' '''(a) 'The name of the Association or body:' ' ' ' '' ' The State in which its Head Officer is situated: The Head Office of the Party shall remain in the state of Delhi and at present it will be on the following address:- 304 Mandakini Enclave, Alaknanda, New Delhi-110019. © 'The address to which letters and other communication meant for it should be sent:' 304 Mandakini Enclave, Alaknanda, New Delhi-110019. Name of the its President, Secretary, Treasurer and other office bearers: List attached. (e) 'The Numerical strength of its members and if there are categories of its members, the numerical strength in each category:' Ordinary Members 101 Active Members 19 Life Members Nil (f) 'Whether it has any local unit, if yes, at what levels:' Gram Panchayat Level Sector (Nyay Panchayat) Level /Ward Level Block Level Vidhan Sabha Level Tehsil Level District Level Commissionary/Mandal Level State Level (g) Whether it is represented by any member or members in either house of Parliament or of any State Legislature, if so the number of such member or members: No. (h) Date of formation of the Association or Body: 5-11-1998 II-Additional Particulars required under Para 2 of the Registration of ''' '''Political Parties (Furnishing of additional particulars) Order, 1992. (a) 'The principles of which the Association or Body is based:' The principles of ‘Ambedkar Samaj Party’ shall be to carry out the works and efforts initiated and propagated by Mahatma Jyotiba Rao Phule, Shahu Maharaj, Periar E.V. Ramaswamy Naikar and Baba Sahab Dr. Bheem Rao Ambedkar towards the upliftment of the down trodden and other weaker sections of society especially the Scheduled Castes, Scheduled Tribes, Other Backward Castes and the Religious Minorities of India. It shall also work for “social transformation, economic emancipation and liberation from mental slavery”. It shall take up all round development of the country. It shall also bring uniform education policy and uniform Industrial policy with special attention and consideration for the weaker sections of the society. It shall pay special attention towards the farmers, laborers, women, and children so as to bring all round development of the country. It shall enforce land reforms and labour welfare policy. It shall adhere to secularism, socialism, democracy and uphold the sovereignty, unity and integrity of India. It shall try to bring ‘Three Languages Formulas’ for different states & the Union Territories. It shall work for providing employment particularly self-employment. It shall bring due amendments to the policies of Information & Broadcasting, Agricultural, and due attention shall be paid on Art & Culture. It shall try to build India of the vision of Baba Saheb Dr. B.R. Ambedkar. The policies, aims and objectives it pursue or seek to pursue: Ambedkar Samaj Party shall try to provide “Roti, Kapda aur Makan” to the weaker sections of the society. It shall bring uniform education policy and uniform and free health services to all. It shall bear true faith and allegiance to the Constitution of India as by law established and to the principles of socialism, secularism and democracy and would uphold the sovereignty, unity and integrity of India. It shall try to get the Constitution of India implemented in its words and spirit. © 'Its program, functions and activities for the purpose of carrying out its principles, policies, aims and objects:' (i) It shall undertake ‘Medical aid & Advice’ Programs, Legal Aid & Advice Programs, Education for all programs. (ii) It shall create social awareness by procuring and distribution of literature. (iii) It shall undertake DATA collection and parliamentary liaison programs and coordination with other social welfare organizations. (iv) It shall enlighten industrial and agricultural laborers and also enlighten, encourage and motivate students, youths and ladies and instill in them the feeling of discipline, patriotism and service to the society. (v) It shall conduct seminars, conferences, cadre camps to spread the ideals (Aims, objects, principles, & policies) of Ambedkar Samaj Party. It shall also hold Rallies and conventions to propagate the ideals of the Party. (vi) It shall create its own media of publicity by publishing newspapers, Magazines, Booklets, leaflets, Journals, and also undertake the production of films (Audiovisual publicity). (vii) It shall establish “Employment Bureau” to guide, train and prepare individuals and groups preferably for self-employment. (viii) It shall raise funds out of membership fee, monthly/annual contributions, donations etc. to meet the expenses to be incurred in carrying out the aims, objects, policies and principles of the Party. '(ix) ' Category:Political Party